Hells Bells: el pensadero de mi madre
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Los cuentos antes de dormir no son la única forma de conocer sobre quiénes te trajeron al mundo...siempre hay una manera más original. Tonks quería eso para su hijo, que él viviera todos sus recuerdos, si es que no llegaba a contárselos ella misma... Ted revive junto a su padrino y el resto de su familia la batalla de Hogwarts y cómo terminó y empezó todo. Nada será igual después.


Hells Bells: el pensadero de mi madre

D: Todo Joanne Rowling, excepto lo que pasa en sí, que lo soñé hace años y luego de armarme de valor decido publicarlo.

Año 2015, dos años antes del epílogo…

* * *

El día había llegado, estaba decidido, reviviría ese momento.

Había conocido sucesos tristes y también sus momentos más felices, pero al rompecabezas le faltaba una pieza, ese día lo completaría y lo colgaría en la pared.

Era fácil, cerrar el capítulo, desapareciendo todas las dudas que flotaban en su cabeza, que había recogido del arroyo del tiempo para guardarlas en su mente y corazón.

— Quiero darte las gracias por todo esto. De verdad — dijo al notar su presencia en la habitación.

— No tienes por qué — respondió Harry sentándose en la silla que hace segundos atrás había ocupado Ted.

— Sé que darías cualquier cosa por poder vivir las cosas estoy viviendo y sintiendo. Tenemos el mismo origen y solo esto nos diferencia — dijo con pesadumbre el joven sentándose en su cama.

— Supongo que tu madre tenía cierta inclinación por almacenar cada recuerdo — bromeó mirando hacia el techo.

— Sí, y no sabes cuánto se lo agradezco. ¿Crees que los demás quieran compartir esto también?

— No estoy seguro… pero no deberían. Creo que tampoco deberías hacerlo tú. Escucha, también tenía diecisiete años, cuando visité el cementerio de mis padres — hizo una pausa recordando ese año, que ahora era tan lejano. — Y me dolió muchísimo, tanto que… — Teddy lo interrumpió.

— Voy a hacerlo de todas formas — le respondió secamente, no podría echarse atrás justo ahora, quería descubrir el final de la historia.

— Oye, está bien. No iba a oponerme, solo quería decírtelo.

Este momento era en verdad muy surrealista para Harry, el también había vivido una situación similar, pero no por voluntad propia.

— Cuando presencié la muerte de mis padres, fue en un sueño y tenía sentimientos encontrados. Era una pesadilla y quería despertar — dijo rápidamente como queriéndose olvidar de ese recuerdo. — Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba vivir el momento una y otra vez, viendo a mis padres sacrificar su propia vida por su hijo. Suena loco pero es definitivamente la mejor de las muertes. Ver a mi madre interponerse entre la maldición y yo, me llenaba de rencor y bienestar a la vez.

Podía sentir aquellos sentimientos formarse en su corazón una vez más, pero decidió reprimirlos para no asustar a Teddy, él ya tenía demasiado. Se ayudó aplastando sus dedos bajo sus piernas y reprimiendo su rabia dibujándole a Ted una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bueno, yo… quisiera sentir el bienestar… solo siento el rencor.

De nuevo lágrimas se formaban en sus expresivos ojos, brillantes como los de su mamá.

— Como digas Ted, aquí tienes — dijo acercándole el pensadero, sonando más ausente de lo que le hubiera gustado. Realmente no quería que Ted hiciera aquello, pero estaba seguro de que no había forma de impedírselo. Además, había pasado por tanto… y él sólo quería saber la verdad.

— Acompáñame Harry — dijo suplicante. — No creo que pueda hacerlo solo. — Su padrino tenía casi el doble de su edad, pero representaba su única figura paternal.

— Me parece bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo — dijo tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible. — Además puedes avisarme cuando quieras salir del recuerdo.

Mientras Ted repasaba las últimas palabras de Harry, una nueva figura se asomó en la entrada de la habitación.

— ¿Podemos acompañarlos? — preguntó Ginny muy despacio, no quería incomodarlos en un momento tan delicado.

— Vengan todos — dijo el chico que de nuevo se sentía a punto de llorar, pero debía ahorrar fuerzas para lo que iba a enfrentarse a continuación.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron y su novia Victorie entraron en la habitación. Querían demasiado a Ted como para no acompañarlo en estos momentos de autodescubrimiento. Si estuvieron presentes en todos los recuerdos felices, aparecerían en los amargos también.

— Los niños se quedaron con Andrómeda — dijo Hermione antes de que pregunten. — Si pudo controlar a Teddy, podrá con los nuestros — dijo sonriente abrazándolo, tratando de confortarlo.

— Ahora o nunca — dijo mientras todos rodeaban el aparato mágico y se asomaban por él, dispuestos a descubrir el fin que desencadenó un principio.

* * *

Se aparecieron en el colegio, cuando este estaba en plena batalla, volverían a vivir la segunda guerra contra Voldemort.

A su alrededor caían cuerpos y volaban hechizos, aunque sucedía todo bastante rápido. Debían encontrar a Nymphadora o a Remus, al menos algún indicio que les dijera que seguían ahí todavía. Se separaron, cada uno buscando sus propios fantasmas. Ginny buscaba a sus hermanos, al igual que Ron, Hermione los acompañaba. Teddy, Harry y Victorie iban por diferentes caminos.

— ¡Aquí! — escucharon gritar al chico. Se hizo un silencio en el medio del caos y por esas milésimas de segundo todos se dieron vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz. La imagen era desgarradora. — ¡Los encontré! — volvió a gritar sin poder moverse. — Encontré a mis padres… — susurró segundos después, pero nadie lo escuchó.

De un lado se encontraba Remus Lupin, no tenía ninguna herida aún. Evidentemente la batalla acababa de empezar. Se debatía a duelo con un par de mortífagos al mismo tiempo, esquivándolos con habilidad y tratando de desarmarlos. Una vez inmovilizados los dos, pronunció el hechizo letal y ambos cayeron. No podía creerlo, ahí estaba su padre arriesgando su propia vida para darle un futuro a su único hijo, que presenciaba la batalla con un torrente de emociones formándose dentro de él. Se sorprendió aún más cuando pasó a su lado rozándole un brazo con la varita, avanzando hacia otro grupo que atacaba a un par de estudiantes que se defendían lo mejor que podían.

Todo pasaba ante sus ojos como una película y aunque se había acostumbrado a la impotencia que se siente al no poder intervenir en lo que acontece, con este recuerdo en particular aquella sensación se hizo aún más profunda y dolorosa.

— ¡Esto es horrible, papá! — alcanzó a gritar, se sentía demasiado impotente. Era el pasado, un suceso antiguo y no existía ningún hechizo que se pueda usar para dejar huella en los recuerdos de un pensadero. — Maldito pensadero.

Quiso llorar pero no lo hizo, entonces se incorporó, lo más erguido que su propia rabia le permitió. Observó por unos segundos el castillo a su alrededor y suspiró. — No estoy aquí para verlo amargado, gracias a esto ganamos el futuro que tenemos.

Se sorprendió de sus palabras pero tenía razón, decidió meterse ahí para entender el por qué sus padres no estaban con él. "Mi papá es un héroe" pensó mientras lo veía lanzando hechizos, deshaciéndose de todos los mortífagos que podía. Había cientos de ellos.

— Ahí está tu madre amor — escuchó la dulce voz de su novia apareciendo a su lado.

Ahí estaba Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Ella no se enfrentaba a nadie en particular, caminaba por detrás de los estudiantes que parecían estar más indefensos, lanzando a sus oponentes lejos e inconscientes.

— Ella es una heroína, de verdad Teddy — dijo Victorie pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

El joven no podía dejar de mirarla. Avanzando tan decidida, hondeando su abrigo largo que estaba lleno de polvo y escombros del castillo que caían cada segundo golpeando a miembros de ambos ejércitos. Tenía el pelo negro y desordenado, empuñaba su varita con decisión, se paró detrás de un chico rubio inmovilizando a su atacante.

— Gracias señora.

Ted pudo escuchar que le decía el chico antes que una luz verde le diera en la espalda. Su madre lanzó de inmediato la misma maldición que chocó contra el otro mortífago, haciendo que cayera al suelo, muerto. ¿Podría ser que en esas paredes se haya albergado tanta violencia? Dos mortífagos contra un solo estudiante, que ni siquiera parecía ser de último año. La vió alejarse corriendo hacia otro grupo mientras buscaba a su padre con la mirada. Lo encontró en frente de una bruja que se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero que pudo reconocer fácilmente al escuchar su voz aguda e irritante, como si no pudiera controlarla. Se reía mientras apuntaba al hombre y éste la apuntaba a ella, alrededor de dos metros los separaban.

— He escuchado que tú y mi sobrina han tenido un pequeño niño — reía Bellatrix.

— ¡Eso no te importa! — le respondió Remus, sin intención de ocultar la ira que esa mujer despertaba en él.

— ¡Claro que sí!- le gritó fingiendo interés genuino — ¿Cuándo conocerá a su tía? — agregó la mujer con una sonrisa realmente espeluznante — Estoy segura de que será muy feliz estando al mando del señor oscuro — dijo volviendo a reírse. Parecía feliz de verdad, pero Ted no pudo evitar pensar que eso era imposible, se supone que los sociópatas no tienen sentimientos y esa mujer no podía ser algo menos que aquello.

— Eso nunca va a pasar maníaca obsesiva. — Era Tonks, que se apareció detrás de ellos empujando a la mujer lejos de su esposo. — Déjala en mis manos, Remus — le dijo guiñándole un ojo y regalándole un fugaz beso, el último. — Mi esposo tiene razón. Nunca vas a tocar a mi hijo y mucho menos verlo… porque morirás antes, claro.

De pronto se formó una nube de humo y las dos mujeres ya no estaban, seguro se habían aparecido en algún lugar más lejano para no ser interrumpidas por terceros.

A los pocos segundos y tras suprimir su preocupación, Lupin ya se encontraba en batalla de nuevo. Lanzaba múltiples hechizos desarmando a sus oponentes rápidamente. Ted se decidió por buscar a Harry y lo vió junto a Ron observando a algunos alumnos que parecían muy jóvenes y eran heridos fácilmente pero se defendían con fuerza a pesar de todo. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar a su madre de nuevo, que corría de un lado a otro, no podía creer lo que veía.

— Está… está matándolos.

No podía creerlo, de todas las imágenes que tenía de ella, nunca se había esperado conocerla así, con una expresión de rabia total y con su pelo color rojo fuego. Su abrigo estaba plagado de manchas rojas y tenía una herida en el rostro que parecía profunda. Aún así estaba en pie, llevándose vidas con ella, pero eran vidas de personas que en realidad no merecían vivir. De pronto la vió caer y su corazón dió un vuelco. Pero no había sido un avada kedavra, eso estaba claro.

— ¿Creías poder escapar de mi, preciosa? — De nuevo había llegado Bellatrix.

— ¡Perra! — gritó Tonks antes de pegarle con su propio puño en el medio de la cara, haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera de su boca mientras se reía, la mujer luego se lamió el labio haciéndola desaparecer. La batalla entre ellas había empezado nuevamente, las dos parecían ser muy buenas duelistas.

— Esto va a ser difícil, como me gusta — se reía su tía. — Por eso es que va a darme mucha más satisfacción cuando mueras, sangre sucia traidora — le decía casi cantando de felicidad. Era sádica. — No solo eres hija de un muggle, también esposa de un mestizo. ¡Y trajiste al mundo un pequeño monstruo! De seguro es tan animal como su asqueroso padre… ¿no es así?

— Ni siquiera me conoce… — Ted no podía creerse la maldad que podía adquirir una persona. No sentía piedad, sentía asco. Sabía que esa sería la encargada de la muerte de su madre, la culpable de su dolor. Nunca se había sentido tan débil como en ese momento. Nunca valoró la vida como ahora lo hacía. — La vida es el bien más preciado, lástima que gente como tú no pueda entender eso — dijo más para él que para Bellatrix.

— Teddy… ¿seguro que quieres quedarte?

Su padrino se paró a su lado pasando un brazo por su hombro mientras miraban de lejos a las dos mujeres que estaban frente a frente. Bellatrix apuntaba a su sobrina por el cuello, y la otra le clavaba la varita en el estómago. Se miraban fijamente mientras hablaban.

— Estoy seguro de esto, Harry.

No hacía falta decir nada más, los demás se acercaron a ellos para apoyar a Ted. El fin estaba por llegar, o eso parecía. Se acercaron un poco más hasta quedar a unos pocos metros para poder escuchar su conversación, desapercibida ante todos los demás. No era fácil distinguirlas, las dos llevaban el pelo negro y sumamente desordenado y sucio, tenían pequeñas heridas en sus brazos también y su ropa manchada de sangre. La nariz de Bellatrix había comenzado a sangrar nuevamente. Ted sintió una leve sonrisa asomarse en su labios, su mamá pegaba fuerte.

Y aunque aquellas dos mujeres en aquel momento en particular se parecían demasiado, él conocía su diferencia más notoria: una era su madre, el ser más perfecto que le habían regalado… y… y la otra era la sucia arpía que se lo había arrebatado.

Entonces Harry, Ted y Victorie, así como los demás, retrocedieron instintivamente al notar como Bellatrix caminaba unos pasos hacia Tonks y, hacia ellos. Avanzaba a paso firme y sonreía triunfalmente. Extendió una mano y la apoyó sobre su cintura, mientras que a la otra, la derecha, la que sostenía su varita, la apoyaba contra su hombro izquierdo, apuntando la varita hacia atrás. Al acercarse más a Tonks fingió compasión.

— Oh querida… estabas tan concentrada en mí que no has notado cuándo, cómo y dónde tu querido marido ha muerto —le dijo siguiendo con el gesto de fingida tristeza y arrastrando las palabras. Instintivamente la mirada de Ted recorrió el lugar buscando a su papá y lo encontró parado a unos metros de allí, aún luchando.

— Te has confundido tía, el cádaver eres tú — le respondió Tonks.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos estaban tiradas en el piso, víctimas de la maldición cruciatus que se echaron entre sí. Una vez que el efecto se fue volvieron a apuntarse, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¡Expelliarmus! — gritó Bellatrix acompañado del movimiento de varita característico, pero con un gesto Nymphadora se defendió. — ¡Ahora! — volvió a gritar y cuerdas invisibles envolvieron el cuerpo de la chica que no cambiaba su expresión de odio. Con un Wingardium Leviosa, su tía la elevó en el aire y la hizo chocarse contra el suelo, ante la mirada de dolor del propio hijo de aquella mujer — ¿Te duele pequeña? Ahora verás lo que es el dolor… vayamos a ver qué tal le va a tu amoroso Lupin.

Bellatrix avanzó casi saltando por la emoción hacia donde estaba Remus, con Tonks atada y flotando a la par suya. Los jóvenes las siguieron, apurando un poco el paso hasta donde Remus estaba luchando con un hombre que Ted asumió que era Dolohov, su asesino. El hombre miró a Bellatrix como si hubieran planeado aquello y asintieron al mismo tiempo con convicción.

Entonces a Remus también lo ataron y arrinconaron contra la pared, usando Dolohov el mismo hechizo que minutos atrás Bellatrix había usado con su sobrina. La mujer elevó a Tonks en el aire y la hizo aterrizar junto a su esposo. Por un segundo las miradas de sus padres se conectaron como si supieran que nunca más se iban a mirar a los ojos de esa manera. Solo entonces, antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, el rayo de luz verde había dado contra Lupin quitándole la vida en un instante. Bellatrix liberó a Tonks del hechizo y se paró junto al otro mortífago y apoyó una mano en el hombro de él y la otra en su cintura, para ver la escena como si estuvieran esperando el final de una película.

"El final de una película." Pensó Teddy y se acercó corriendo al lado de sus padres, con sus amigos siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Por fin dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran libres por su cara, terminando en el oscuro piso, lleno de sangre y escombros.

Observó a su mamá paralizada mirando el cuerpo de su marido, no se movía, seguramente no podía hacerlo. Estaba arrodillada frente a él, con una mano depositada en su mejilla y la otra apoyada en el suelo, casi junto a la de él, para no perder el equilibrio. Lo acarició por unos segundos y le cerró los ojos. En ese momento las lágrimas finalmente salieron, esa era la última vez que lo vería con los ojos abiertos y ella lo sabía, pero nunca olvidaría el color miel de aquellos ojos. Lloró un poco y se secó la cara apartándose un poco de él, luego se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentada a su lado.

Teddy casi rompe a llorar cuando la miró apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro del cuerpo que le había pertenecido a su padre.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Remus John? — escuchó susurrar a su mamá.

Ted se sentó a su lado, mirándolos, aprendiéndose de memoria cada detalle de ese momento que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

— ¿Cómo esperas que nos veamos de nuevo? — preguntó su madre de nuevo, su voz sonaba cansada y débil. Se detuvo a llorar un poco y continuó mientras posaba sus manos delicadamente en el cuerpo frío de Remus como si tratara de transmitirle calor. — No, no puedes irte ahora, olvidaste decirme dónde está el camino al cielo. No viste todo lo que hice, ni lo imaginas amor… yo voy a irme para abajo — dijo sonriendo amargamente, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas una a una, desapareciendo en el suelo del castillo. Teddy no pudo evitar acariciarla, se veía tan hermosa. Sus ojos brillaban, por el dolor, pero brillaban con ternura, con amor. Luego, para sorpresa de Teddy, se llenaron de vida y esperanzas. — ¡Todo esto ha sido por él! — gritó y se levantó decidida, con la energía renovada. Conjuró una manta para tapar el cuerpo muerto de su esposo mientras su hijo, ahora sí, lloraba sin control. Tonks avanzó unos pasos hacia Bellatrix y Dolohov, que miraban la escena sin moverse, se habían metido tanto en el momento que con sus varitas apuntaban hacia abajo, sin estar en posición de duelo. — ¡Avada Kedavra! — gritó y Dolohov murió al instante.

— ¡Y recién ahora te das cuenta pequeña! — rió triunfal la mujer. — Está en tu sangre. A los Black… ¡nos encanta el dolor! ¿Ya ves? No puedes negar el placer que te provocó matar a todos esos inútiles mortífagos — dijo sonriendo y señalando los cuerpos que había tirados a su alrededor. Ted seguía de pie junto a la pared, al lado de su padre, mirando la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Fluye por tus venas! — Avanzó hacia su sobrina y le susurró tocándole el brazo con su varita: — Aquí… ¿ves? — terminó de decir antes de caer al suelo abruptamente. Tonks fue más rápida y la derribó empujándola de los hombros, una vez que ya estaba en el suelo, avanzó hacia ella y le colocó el pie sobre su cuello.

— ¿Te lo quiebro? ¿Te lo rompo? ¿O prefieres morir ahogada? — su voz sonó con furia, luego se rió como si la locura se hubiera apoderado de ella. Tenía la mirada perdida, dirigiendo su vista hacia el piso junto a Bellatrix. — Es verdad tía, es muy placentero esto de quitar vidas… a los que no tienen razones para vivir — dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que podría haberse categorizado como Black.

— Es una verdadera lástima que tenga que sacarte de este mundo… justo cuando te veo tan parecida a mí — le dijo apenada, esta vez no fingía, de verdad parecía decepcionada. — Pero elegiste estar del lado equivocado princesa — le dijo aún desde el suelo, haciendo chocar sus miradas cargadas de profundo odio.

— ¡Ted! — escuchó la voz de Hermione viniendo de detrás de él. Se volteó para verla señalar a un hombre que se aproximaba a Tonks desde atrás, tomó a la joven bruja por la cintura y la hizo retroceder, dejando libre a Bellatrix, que se levantó y empuño su varita al instante. Luego unos rayos de luz impactaron en la joven madre y casi la hicieron perder el equilibrio, pero no se cayó. No era el momento de desistir.

De pronto una docena de mortífagos se paró alrededor de ellas, impidiéndoles la visión. Todo comenzó a moverse y se veía borroso. Ted asumió que el recuerdo estaba terminando y susurró: — Te prometo que ya no sufriré, no merecen ver eso, donde quiera que estén.

* * *

Ron y el resto de las mujeres abandonaron el lugar, dejando a Harry con su sobrino. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, apuntando hacia la puerta, no se miraban.

— ¿Cómo lo han conseguido? — preguntó Ted luego de unos minutos. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas secas y los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, pero su voz sonó calma y firme.

— Bueno… — comenzó Harry lentamente — Tonks no murió inmediatamente. Estaba herida, sí, — dijo al ver la expresión de Ted — pero tuvo unos minutos para volver al lado de Remus y depositar el recuerdo en un pequeño frasco que cargaba con ella. Luego… se entregó — dijo en un suspiro.

— Por eso los encontraron juntos — dijo finalmente Ted, que rompió a llorar de nuevo, esta vez dejando caer su cuerpo en el de Harry.

— Han sido días difíciles — le dijo acariciando su espalda.

— Lo sé. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, de haber tomado esas decisiones… Viviendo sus alegrías y sufrimientos pude conocerlos — dijo muy lentamente, mientras lágrimas se le volvían a formar en los ojos, esta vez no iba a permitir que salieran. No era por pudor, sino por la promesa que le había hecho a su madre. — Ya no sufriré más — dijo todavía más despacio y muy bajo, más para sí mismo que para su padrino.

— Lo sé. Te entiendo. Nadie te entiende mejor que yo — le dijo abrazándolo fuerte.

— Muchas gracias Harry.

Se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la habitación, con más recuerdos acumulándose en su mente y amenazando salir en forma de lágrimas.

"No lo merecían" se repetía todo el tiempo, pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que seguir viviendo, honrándolos con cada uno de sus actos. Imaginar qué habían imaginado para él y realizar esos sueños que sus padres no pudieron. Habían muerto para que todos los demás valoraran la vida, y así sería de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**No sé cómo murieron Remus y Tonks, pero así lo imaginé una tarde. La idea original era una historia más larga, que contara todos los recuerdos del pensadero y que este sea el recuerdo final, pero fue hace años y este era el único que tenía escrito. Sólo espero que alguien lo disfrute y lamente conmigo el no saber tantos detalles de esta pareja.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
